Childish Happiness
by abaikgirl
Summary: Wrath's throwing a tantrum, but Envy just wants a nap. When Wrath comes to his unloving big brother for attention, how will he react? NOT YAOI!


I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

This is not a yaoi fic, don't even try to twist it into one or risk getting burned.

This was written in art class.

Please leave comments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy sat in the hall of Dante's mansion. The old lady herself was in the library. Lust was off somewhere with Gluttony. Sloth and Pride were 'at the office' and Envy wanted some solitude. Green locks overflowed from his headband and over his purple eyes that shone brilliant against his pale skin, despite the dimly lit corridor. He pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He silently brooded over old fears and hatred ripe with age. Soon, though, the patter of rain against the house and exhaustion he had built up over the last two weeks started to let his mind loose its sharp edge and he nodded off.

There was the sound of Dante screaming and a crash, jolting Envy awake. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he was ready to kill the little brat that had no doubt disturbed the old woman's reading.

He found Wrath on the floor outside the library door, throwing his usual tantrum. His body was fused with the floor and wall. Envy barely dodge the rippling structure had catapulted his way. "Cut it out Wrath," he snarled standing over him.

The little homunculus paused, registering Envy's presence. He detached himself from the floor, knowing the damage Envy could do if he was angered.

Envy blew a stray lock out of his face, "Rule number one in this house, kid; if you want to live, don't disturb Dante when she's in the library."

"I just wanted to know where mommy was," Wrath whined.

Envy paused, confused at his statement. _Mommy? The pipsqueak's teacher?_

His thoughts were broken as tears returned to Wrath's eyes, fresh and hot. "I WANT MY MOM!" he screamed, his anger coming back.

Envy growled and grabbed a fistful of Wrath's hair as he picked him up, "Listen up, twerp, as much as I'd _love_ for Dante to obliterate you, I know she's gonna blame me for not keeping you quiet. So shut up already."

Wrath jerked and kicked and Envy dropped him. "It's so annoying to have a little brother who's a nuisance again," he complained.

The younger sin was intrigued, "You had a little brother before?"

"Of sorts," a malicious grin spread across his face, "He's dead now. Dead and buried."

"Did you kill him?"

"I wish," he frowned at Wrath before turning heel. "Keep quiet so I don't have to keep up with my 'brotherly duties'," he told him.

Wrath watched him go; confused at the information he had just been fed.

Envy laid on his bed, relieved to be allowed to continue his nap. His sleep was deep and undisturbed. He didn't hear or register the flashes of lightening, claps and rolls of thunder or the opening and closing of his door.

Several hours later, Envy stirred. He registered small things at first. The room was brighter, meaning the storm was over. There was talking downstairs, Lust was probably back. It was then he realized there was something warm curled up against him. His eyes opened, focusing slowly. He moved back as he realized that it was Wrath. The sin had curled up against Envy sometime during his nap. Wrath stirred in his sleep, nuzzling into Envy's chest absently. Confusion was the initial response of his calculating mind. Anger and disgust soon replaced it and he pushed the kid away as he got up, only to have Wrath cling tighter to him. Envy finally cracked his elbow over Wrath's head, waking him up.

"Ow!" he yelled, clutching his head.

"It's rude to come into someone's room uninvited," he snarled as he got up.

"I was lonely," Wrath retorted, still nursing his injury.

Envy glared, "I don't care. Get out of my room, brat."

Wrath glared back, "Fine." He pulled Envy's headband down over his eyes, before pushing the sin aside and leaving.

Envy pushed his headband back up, glaring at door Wrath had slammed on his way out. He sat there for a moment, staring at the window drenched in water droplets.

When Wrath had been next to him, it felt…good. Not in the arousing way he felt whenever he was close to Lust. Nor in the sick, twisted way he felt when he killed someone. It was, a childish calm and happiness he hadn't looked for since he was a young homunculus himself. He might have crawled into Dante's bed at night when he was a child, looking for comfort if she wouldn't have killed him for it. She always loathed any show of emotion from them. It disrupted her theory…

Envy's analysis was broken as Lust spoke from the doorway, "Have a good nap?"

He turned to see her leaning on the door frame. He scoffed, "Yeah right, like having that brat sneaking into my bed constitutes as a 'good nap'."

He walked past her. If Wrath ever tried that again, he'd better expect the same response. But some lost, forgotten part of him felt like he had satisfied both his and Wrath's want for parenting affection.


End file.
